dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
World Engine
The World Engine was an ancient piece of Kryptonian technology designed to terraform uninhabitable worlds into ones with identical atmospherics and topography of Krypton. History Discovery of the Engine World Engines were built millenia ago, when Krypton sought to expand across space. They were tethered to the thousands of scout ships they sent as part of a massive terraforming project. After Krypton was destroyed, General Zod and his small band of survivors from the Sword of Rao traveled for 3 decades through space, seeking ancient Kryptonian settlements, only to discover that all of them had withered and died. On Daxam, however, General Zod successfully obtained a World Engine, and attached it to his huge Black Zero Starship, before continuing on his journey through space. 33 years after the destruction of Krypton, General Zod eventually picked up a Kryptonian beacon (which Kal-El had accidentally triggered in the Fortress of Solitude) from planet Earth, and promptly headed there, with the help of Black Zero's Phantom Drive. Attempted Terraforming of Earth After being defeated in battle by Kal-El, an enraged General Zod ordered for the World Engine to finally be released, in order to begin terraforming Earth into a new Krypton. Black Zero began to descend near Metropolis while the Engine was sent to the Indian Ocean, on the other side of the planet. The two started the terraforming process by working in tandem, discharging a colossal pulsating gravitational beam through Earth (intending to increase the planet's gravity to that of Krypton), with the Engine also bombarding Earth's atmosphere with particulates (intending to alter the planet's biosphere to favor only those not adapted Kryptonians). Kal-El (now nicknamed "Superman" by the people of Earth) swiftly flew to the Indian Ocean, and began attacking the World Engine as the calamitous process continued. The Engine's defenses fought back, however, in the form of many huge Liquid Geo tentacles. Kal-El, however, soon managed to break through them and fell under the Engine's gravity beam. Despite the Kryptonian fumes generated by the Engine weakening him, he managed to fly against the tremendous force of the huge gravity beam, with enough momentum to swiftly penetrate the Engine and destroy it, thereby ending the terraforming and single-handedly saving all life on Earth. Shortly thereafter, Kal-El flew back to Metropolis to help destroy Black Zero and stop Zod and his Sword of Rao loyalists once and for all. Wreckage After Superman destroyed the World Engine, it remains left in the Indian Ocean of the Coast of India. Thousands of people flocked to the site. Some to marvel at the Alien object protruding out of the ocean, others to scavenge souvenirs to sell. Two native boys discover a large piece of Kryptonite underneath the ocean, which the World Engine had transformed into a Xenomineral when it was terraforming the Earth. They gave the Kryptonite to a Scientist looking to find objects worthy of study. Alexander Luthor, Jr. subsequently purchased the large Kryptonite from the scientist and had it shipped to Gotham City. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Trivia * The World Engine is capable of landing speeds up to Mach 24 (8.16 km/s). Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Kryptonian Category:Objects Category:Kryptonian technology Category:Concepts